LAB USE ONLY. To correlate the improvement of exercise tolerance with other clinical therapeutic responses to vasodilator treatment in patients with congestive heart failure. Patients with congestive heart failure will be given either a vasodilator or placebo, and the duration of exercise tolerated on a stationary bike will be determined before and after therapy.